The aim of this project is to develop and test further a model of the U.S. demographic, social and economic experience which utilizes cohort size and relative income as key variables. We will extend the analysis and examine the effects of cohort size and relative income on additional aspects of social and economic experience including the educational system and schooling experience of teenagers and young adults, the labor market experience of teenagers, social and psychological stress among teenagers and young adults, women's labor market experience, and economic productivity. In addition we will assess the likely effects of changes in women's gender role attitudes and status and new labor market developments on projections of future fertility and social and economic conditions made using this model.